Falling Into Something
by a2d2
Summary: Two girls fall into the story of Fruit Basket. A cocky brunette and sarcastic blond. They don't know how they got there or how to get out. All they can do is live their life with a particular orange head and black and white head Sohma. KyoOC, HaruOC
1. Chapter 1 Wellcome to Fruits Basket

**_This FF is going to based off the manga not the series because there are going to have some content that only the manga have. So please enjoy and have fun reading. _**

_**I thought you should know something about the two characters in this story.**_

_**Name: **_Nesha Amanda Brooks

_**Origin of First and Middle name: **_Sanskrit, Latin

_**Meaning: **_Night, She who must be loved

_**From: **_America

_**Age:**_16

_**Hair color: **_black

_**Eye color: **_Dark brown

_**Pairing: **_Kyo

_**Name: **_Salina Kandice Lander

_**Origin of first and middle name: **_Greek, Greek

_**Meaning: **_Moon, Fire-White

_**From: **_America

_**Age: **_15

_**Hair color: **_dirty blond

_**Eye color: **_brown

_**Pairing: **_Haru

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fruits Basket

Two girls were walking home from school. They looked so tired and worn out as the sun burned them. One of them had dirty blond hair and the another had black hair. They both leaned over carrying their back packs on their back. "Nesha, I'm so tired. Can you carry me?" The blond one said sounding like a little 6 year old.

The black haired one looked at her friend as if she was 15 going on _stupid. _"Are you crazy!! I'm tired too and you think that I'm gonna carry you? Peessh please, Salina, you trippin."

They both seem like that wanted to collapse. "Nesha, if you carry me I will let you in house with air-conditioning."

"You'll let me in your house if I carry you or not and you know it." It was true. The blond a.k.a. Salina was gonna let her friend in. She was an only child unlike Nesha, who have 3 bothers. Nesha was like a big sister to her and she wanted to hang out with her as much she could.

As they walked to the front door of Salina's house they finally collapsed "If you carry me inside I would let you read my books."

"I don't care. Carry yourself."

"I'll let you read my Fruits Basket manga." That got Nesha's attention. She always loved Fruits Basket and Salina was always so stingy with them, but this time she was gonna let her borrow them. Nesha's eyes glow and a big smile appeared on her face. Salina could tell who Nesha was thinking about _Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo KYO! _"I never said you could borrow them. I just said that you could read them…until you go home." Nesha's eyes stopped glowing and started to glare at Salina, but she stopped. At least she could read them.

Nesha got up and pick up her friend. She open the door and throw her in the living room. "There, your inside. Now let me read them!"

Salina slowly got up and rubbed her bottom. "Ok ok fine. Follow me. It's in my room." Salina lead her friend into her room. Her theme was black and white a.k.a. the classic. Nesha thought it was weird for a sec, but then she realized that it must be about Haru, Salina's fave FB character. "I found the box. Here it should have them all in there." She handed Nesha the box with the Fruits Basket mangas in it. She opened it and her eyes glow again. She picked up the 3rd volume and stared at it (because it had Kyo on it.). She was bringing her lips to kiss it, but her friend pulled it away. "No no! you can't kiss my books. I don't care how much you want to."

Salina to Nesha was like an annoying little sister and Nesha loved her like one, so she waited until Salina was ready to hand her the books. "What's that?" Nesha asked. She saw a sheet of paper with some kind of writing on it. "Ooooh what does it say?!"

Salina picked up the sheet of paper and looked at it. "I don't know. I never seen it before." She looked at it closer. "I think it's in Japanese."

"If only it was in English, then we could read what it says." Nesha was a little bit impatient, but suddenly the paper swished from Japanese symbols to English words. The two girl stared in 'aw'. They looked at each other and then back at the paper. Then they both began to read.

"_Today is the day that you will help me_

_To find that little 'something' for my little story_

_I think I made a big mistake with my little pairing_

_So helping me will be quite daring_

_This might be confusing to both of you_

_But I'm on my knees I'm begging you_

_Find the solution to my ungrateful problem_

_Don't you thing my story has hit rock bottom?_

_I did this and I did that_

_But it's not that bad as a matter of fact_

_Have fun, be reckless, do…blah!_

_And Welcome to Fruits Basket, Nesha and Salina!"_

All of a sudden they were pulled in to the sheet of paper. They stood in a white room and they had no idea where they were. "What in the world is this place?" Salina asked Nesha. Instead of answering, Nesha just stared into space. "Nesha?!!"

Right after she yelled out her friend name they both began to see a sky above and grass blow. "This is…Fruits Basket." She still stared into space. "I just wanted to read it, but now…" She stood and continue to stare into space. "…I GET TO LIVE IT!!!" She jump up and down and dancing all around, but was stopped when Salina called her over to her.

"Nesha listen. You're speaking in Japanese."

"You too." Nesha said

"And I can understand you!!" They both said in union.

"Nesha listen to this as well." She said as she was about to read something from the 1st volume.

"_Now welcome again _

_To my Fruits Basket world_

_This is a story _

_Where boy falls in love with girl_

_It might one _

_Or the both of you_

_But which Fruits Basket character _

_Just who_

_That is where you decide _

_My loving and smiling friends_

_This a story that you create _

_Where love will never end._

_Go on have fun have a blast_

_But even though love will never end_

_Forever this story won't last"_

"What dose she mean by 'forever this story won't last'?" Nesha asked. She had a feeling of what it meant, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I think she means that the story will soon have to end…and we will have to go home." Salina said that with a sad and depressed voice.

They soon heard noises and without them realizing it…it was dark already. Salina started to get scared as she looked to find out where the noises were coming from. Nesha heard someone or something come near them. It was hiding in a bush. As they both stood there scared as ever they didn't know what to do. Soon a wild dog pop out of the bush with foam farming from its mouth. "N-Nice doggy…G-Good doggy…S-Stay doggy." Nesha was so scared that ever first word she said came out in a stutter. Salina didn't say anything, but stood scared. Nesha grabbed Salina's hand and slowly backed up. "S-Stay doggy." As they were about 2 feet away Nesha yelled. "Run Salina!!!" Nesha began to run while holding Salina's hand. Salina seemed to be dragging along making Nesha not run as fast as she could. "Run faster Salina!!"

"I can't!!" Salina wanted to fall to the ground and never get up. Soon she lost grip of Nesha's hand and she did fall to the ground. "Leave me! I can handle it!!"

"No now get up you jack ass!!" Nesha grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but stopped when she saw someone in front of them…well it was two someones. One had purple-grayish hair and the other had orange hair. Nesha dropped Salina's hand as she stared. She look up at the sky and mouthed to words 'Thank you'. She then stared back at the orange haired one in 'aw'. Salina couldn't believe it either.

"Are you young ladies ok?" The purple-grayish haired guy asked as the Orange haired scared the dog away. Nesha wasn't paying attention, she just had her eyes glued on the orange haired one. "Miss?"

"She's fin. She's just really happy right now." Salina explained.

"Good. I was thinking that she was deaf." the orange haired one said. He looked at her as she stared at him. He kinda got annoyed. "Why the hell are you staring at me for?!!!"

"He's even hotter when he's mad." Nesha said not to anyone in particular. "I love you, Kyo!!" She jumped on the orange head hugging him like mad. "I love you so much, Kyo!!!!"

"Get off me you freak!!!"

The other guy seemed to be surprised. "Excuse me, but how do you know his name?"

Salina was the one who heard the guys question. "Ummm…well you see…ummm." _Should I tell the truth or lie? _"Well…we're not from here." _Truth._

The purple-grayish hair one and the orange hair one named Kyo looked at her wide eyes. "You serious?!" the one named Kyo asked. "I don't believe you!! You're lying!! You just want some attention from everyone! You want people to think you're sooo great so they can fall head over heels for ya!!!"

Salina and the other guy started looking at him wide eyes. Nesha was still hugging on Kyo. "What???" Salina and the other guy said in union.

"Just Shut Up!!!" Kyo throw Nesha off him. "Don't you ever touch me again!!!" He then ran out of sight.

"Sorry. Don't worry about him he's just…" The other guy trailed off once he saw the box full of mangas. "What's this?" I pick some up. "Is that Torhu? And Me? And Kyo? And Shigure?"

"We told you that we weren't from here. We just got here trying to figure out how we got here and why…and…for how long." Salina looked a little sad. She wanted to go home, but she also want to stay. She didn't know what to choose. She looked at Nesha on the ground cruled up. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and she rested her head on her knees. "Nesha…are you ok?" Salina asked in a slow comforting voice.

"He throw me to the side and ran. He yelled at me. He told me to never touch him again." _Is Kyo really for me? _Nesha slowly stood up and wiped some dust off her. "Come on. Lets go. Yuki do you know a place that we could stay at?"

The guy named Yuki just stared, but then realize that he was asked a question. "Oh ummm…I guess you two could stay with us. But since you know our names can we at least know yours?"

"Sure! I'm Salina and this is Nesha, my best friend." Nesha was still had that sad and depressed look on her face.

"Ok then follow me." Yuki picked up the box of manga and carried them all the way to his home.

Once they got there the saw another guy on the couch reading a book. "Shigure!!!" Salina ran and jumped on the guy named Shigure. "You are so awesome!!!" The guy didn't ask question he just suggested that he was dreaming and walked into his room.

"I guess Kyo is not here. He might not be here until tomorrow. I guess one of you can stay in his room, but only for tonight and the other and stay in the guest room." Yuki suggested.

"I got the guess room." Salina said out of the blue.

"Ok. Nesha I guess you have Kyo's room."

"Is that ok? I mean he yelled at me. Are you sure that he wants me staying in his room for tonight. I don't want him to hate me even more!" Nesha was definitely in a "caution" mood. You can tell that she was very worried about making Kyo madder at her.

Salina and Yuki could tell that she was sad and Salina didn't want to mess with her just yet. "Yes it is fine. I bet he won't come back till tomorrow."

"Ok then. I', going to bed. Where is it?"

Yuki again stare, but then realized he was asked a question…again. "Oh…umm up stairs, down the hall, last door to you right."

"Thanks" After that Nesha walked up stairs in a slow and a upset way.

"Ummm Nesha, right? Don't be too upset. He's just little embraced, that's all." Yuki said trying to cheer her up, but instead she just kept walk pretending like she didn't hear anything.

**Nesha's P.O.V.**

As I got ready for bed I couldn't help but think about him. "I know that I can change this story around, but can I still do that if he, the one I have fallen for, hates me? Can I still make a difference?" I got tired and lied down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I hope he won't stay mad at me forever." I slowly closed my eyes and fell to sleep. But that didn't last long when I felt someone standing over me.

_**Well that is it for now. Tell me what you think of it. Do it need improving or is it good. Please give me some crazy and cocky ideas for the story. I want to make it funny as possible and romantic, too. Thanks again for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Evil Lord

**_Thanks for reading my first Fruits Basket story. Again tell me anything to improve it and something you would like to add. Ok now here is Chapter 2_**

Chapter 2:

Recaps: "I hope he won't stay mad at me forever." I slowly closed my eyes and fell to sleep. But that didn't last long when I felt someone standing over me.

Story:

I open my eyes to see who or what it was, but when I did all I saw was a black figure. I wasn't scared at all, but I think _it_ was because it ran to the bedroom door. "Wait!" I yelled. I wanted to know what it was or who it was. "I can't see you, so…please don't run. Who are you?" The figure didn't say anything, but I could tell that it was staring at me then it's eyes went to the floor. I couldn't tell who it was, so I turned on the lamp that was in the room, on the night stand near the bed. As the light brighten the room I could see the figure cover it's eyes from the brightness of the light…and I also notice that it had orange hair. I just wanted to leap out of the bed and just catch him in a bear hug, but I know he wouldn't like that,…so I controlled it. "I'm sorry. I'll sleep in the living room. You can have you're room back."

I got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door, but right when I passed him…he stopped me. "Stop. You can sleep in my room for tonight. I'll sleep in the living room, but this is only for tonight." He said in an 'I'm trying to be nice so if I don't do well it's not my fault' kind of voice. I found it very cute.

"Are sure you don't want your room? I mean I could sleep in the living room and you can stay in your own bed. I'm intruding, so…you take the room." I tried to walk pass him again, but again he stopped me

This time he grabbed my arm and kinda threw me back into the room. "No you stay here. I'll go. You're a guess it's the least I can do for you." He said through his teeth. I couldn't help but kind of laugh. It was a light and quiet laugh, so he couldn't hear. He turned around ready to leave and ready to close the door behind him, but he spoke before he left. "I…I'm not mad at you. I just didn't know how to take it in. I mean you just said that you guys weren't from here, but…where are you from." he turned his head to look at me.

I smiled knowing that he was interested in my life and appearance. "It's hard to explain. Maybe once I take in the fact that I'm not where I'm supposed to be and maybe not dreaming…I could tell you." I closed my eyes and smiled. You know, like Torhu.

"Hn." He stop looking at me and went back to looking out in the hallway. "You're not dreaming. If you were then…you and I are having the same dream." And after that he closed the door and I could hear him hesitate, but after a while he walked off.

"_If you were then…you and I are having the same dream." Just the thought of having the same dream as Kyo makes me feel a lot better. I guess this is my dream of having a wonderful dream… with Kyo, my favorite orange cat._

**End of Nesha's P.O.V.**

**Next Morning**

Yuki had got up early to make breakfast. (And he did a wonderful job!!) Slowly everyone was getting up. First it was Salina. "Good morning Ms. Salina!"

"Good morning to you too, Yuki." Salina was up and ready. She was already dressed and had brushed her teeth as well. "Kyo's still not back?"

Yuki was still cooking some egg, but still answered her question. "He came back last night. He's on the sofa ."

"Oh…" Salina was getting hungry just by watching Yuki cook. "Dude, I'm starving." She kinda signaled him to hurry up.

After a while Kyo had walked in. He was surprised to see Yuki cooking. "Wow rat boy, I didn't know you can cook." _sniff _"…and it smells good, but I bet a can cook better than you!"

Sigh. "Why does everything I do, you want to make a competition out of it?"

"Is that a way of saying you're chicken!"

Salina could tell Yuki really didn't want to waste his perfectly good cooking, for the first time, on a stupid competition and she also knew that he would, just to make Kyo look dumb, but she was hungry and she wasn't letting that happen. "Umm Kyo why don't you get Nesha up. She would really hate it she messed breakfast.

Kyo got aggravated, but soon went to get Nesha. "Ms. Salina why did you send Kyo to go get Nesha?"

"I didn't want him ruining this good food cause I'm hungry and plus… I want to know how long can he stand being in the present of The Evil Lord"

Yuki hesitated a bit and slowly looked at her. "Th-The Evil Lord?"

"Yes! Nesha gets a very bad temper, that she can not control, when someone wakes her up. Just watch and you will see." They both paid close attention to the upstairs floor.

**In Nesha's room…Wait…no it's Kyo's room…My bad.**

Kyo walked in the room seeing Nesha in the bed sleeping so peacefully. He walked up to it and started to rock it. "Get up. It's time for breakfast." No response. "Get up! I said it is time for breakfast!" Still no response. Kyo was getting really annoyed. He started to rock it harder. "GET UP, YOU FREAK!!!"

That got her up, but as soon as she got up, she quickly grabbed Kyo's shirt and brought him to her face. "I…was…sleeping. I…don't…like it…when people…wake… me…UP!" She throw him to the floor, got up and sat on top of him. Still grabbing his shirt. "Look you! I have a name, okay…… USE IT!!!!"

Kyo looked so scared that he was afraid to move or fight against her. To him…she was worst then Kagura. "N-N-Nesha, it's time for breakfast." That's all he could say, but all of a sudden Nesha had snapped out of her evil mood and went back to her happy mood.

"Oh and I almost messed it. Thank you Kyo!" She hugged him and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Kyo walked down stairs. His body was shaking in fear. "Kyo…are you okay?" Salina asked him.

"…I'm..s-so..s-sc-s-s-scared." His voice was all shaky as well. Salina and Yuki couldn't help but laugh. To them it was funny as hell. When Kyo realize that they were laughing at him he got mad. "That is not funny!!! The Freak Attacked ME!!!"

"The what?!" That voice.

Everyone in the room could Kyo's heart beat really fast and really hard. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Nesha!!! Ahhhhhh!!!" He ran out of the kitchen and out the house.

Again Salina and Yuki was on the floor laughing. "What is so funny?!" Nesha ask. She still had that evil sounding voice.

"Umm nothing Nehsa. It's nothing." Salina said. She knew when Nesha gets like this say everything that she wants to hear.

"I have a question." Yuki said. "I didn't want to say it yesterday because I thought you girls should settle in first, but I can't help but think about. Well, what I'm trying to say is…when you hugged Kyo, Nesha, how come he did transform?" That was a question that had got everyone thinking.

_**Why did Kyo not transform when Nesha hugged him? You will find that out next time on "Falling Into Something" **_

_**That's if I get some reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3 We Fight We Kiss

**_I would like to think DevoTheMadCrashCow, crystalsilver4, and whisperingwhip. Here you go guys!_**

**Chapter 3: We Fight. We Kiss**

Recaps: "…when you hugged Kyo, Nesha, how come he did transform?" That was a question that had got everyone thinking.

Story:

Everyone had no clue to the difficult question of this story. Soon, Torhu came out of a room. She ran down the stair and into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry that I slept in so late! I'll make breakfast right-!" She had cut herself off when she saw Salina and Nesha standing in the kitchen with Yuki. "Oh hello! I'm Torhu Honda! It's very nice to meet you both!" She bowed at both of them.

The two thought that she must be getting weirder by the minute. "Hey, you don't have to bow to us. It's not like we're Sohma's or something." Nesha said slowly returning to normal.

Torhu lifted her head and nodded. "Ok then. Well who you are? Are you friends of Yuki?" She was so curious that she kinda scared them, but they had to live with it.

"Umm sort of…kinda…yeah! I'm Salina and this is my friend Nesha." She pointed to Nesha who was walking over to the table. Salina didn't quite know how to put that her and Nesha wasn't from here or that they live in a non-anime world, but hey she didn't need to know that. "Yeah we're trying to answer this tough question."

"Oh what is it? Can I help?!" (Hyper!)

"Umm…Ok. We were trying to understand why Kyo didn't transform when Nesha hugged him." Torhu was a little shocked. Then she went deep into thoughts.

"Maybe we should test it." Yuki suggested.

"How can we do that when Kyo isn't here?" Salina said. Yuki looked at Salina as if she was slow, which she kinda was.

"Umm you can test it on me. I'm a Sohma as well." After that Nesha just automatically got up from the table and walk slowly to Yuki. (Still in a bad mood… I have no idea why. I'll think of something.) She just stood in of his face staring at him. Yuki was starting to get a little scared, but afterward she just hugged him tightly. Then she let go and looked deep into his eyes again. Yuki didn't know why but he felt a little happy after that hug.

Nesha did a quick flash and then ran out the kitchen and out the house. Yuki stood shocked just staring into space. Then his hand went to his face and felt wetness on his right cheek. "What happened, Yuki? Everything happened so fast." Torhu asked, being confused.

Salina knew what happen and just padded Yuki on his shoulder. "Don't take it personal. She has her eyes on Kyo and only Kyo. Just take it as a…thank you." With that, she went upstairs and into her room for now.

"Huh? What does she mean by 'she has her eyes on Kyo and only Kyo?' Is something going to happen to Kyo?"

Yuki didn't say anything for a while, but he still had his hand on his cheek and then spoke. "I think something is going to happen to all of us."

**Nesha's P.O.V.**

I ran down the street looking around for Kyo. "Kyo!…Kyo where are you?!" I got a little annoyed. "Dammit! Where that heck did you go you stupid cat?!"

"Looking for Kyo?" A mysterious voice said. I turned around and was a little surprise to see who it was. "So you must be the freak he was yelling and screaming about huh? Nesha, right?"

I put my hands on my hips and smirked. "Yes and Yes…Haru Sohma."

"So you do know my name." He came close to my face. "Cool." He said in a seductive and calm voice. I just want to smack him, but I didn't. I normally get this a lot.

"Sorry Haru, but I want Kyo and only Kyo. Get it? Got it? Good! Now where did he go?" I wasn't going to wait anymore. I need to know where he is now!

"He ran that way screaming out your name……..So umm what did you do to him?" He asked out of curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…if you're brave enough." I gave him a little seductive laugh at the end. I didn't mean to. It just came out. "Now I'm off to find my beloved Kyo." I walked off, not even looking back.

I have been walking for almost an hour and I was ready to give up, but then I heard the sound of someone kicking a tree and thought of one person. "Kyo." I walked in the direction a heard it from, but by the time I got there he was all tired out. _He is so cute!!! With his muscle gleaming and the way his hair hung from his sweat. Seeing his chest moving up and down just makes me want to glop him right now!!! _I had to calm down first or he just run away again. I slowly started walking towards him, but then he started taking off his shirt, so went back in my place.

Now his shirt was on the side of him and his beautiful chest being shown to me. I just want to faint of excitement, but I didn't want to mess any second of it. _It's so beautiful! I can't look away. It's like…oh what the hell, I want it now!!! _I started walking toward him again. I didn't want him to know that I was there, but then I stepped on a twig. "Who's there?!" _Damn it he found me out!_ I stepped from behind a tree and just gave him a cheesy smile. "Oh it's just you." He said sounding bored.

I felt insulted! "Oh so that how speak towards a lady?!!" I was pretty mad.

**Kyo's P.O.V. **

She looked like she felt insulted. "Oh so that's how you speak to a lady?!!" She was pretty mad, but instead of being afraid like before, I just sat there looking away from her. "Look at me! How can you be so curl?!!"

"How the hell am I being curl?! I just said that it was you! What else do you want from me, ya freak?!!!" _Dammit! _

I saw that her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry I ever bothered you. I just…I just want to get to know you,… to get close to you, but I guess that won't happen. I'll just go and leave you to your-"

"Stop right there." I cut her off. "I mean…you want to get to know each other then fine. Sit down and talk." A smile appeared on her face and she ran to sit next to me.

"Ok so where do we start?" She asked. _What?! She can't be serious._

"Are you kidding me? You wanted to do this so bad and you don't know where to start. Humph, ya freak."

"Hey, can you please stop calling me that?! Now name is Nesha Amanda Brooks, so get it right!" She pushed me a little.

"Well if you didn't act like a freak I wouldn't call you one, now would I?!" I pushed her back but I little rougher. Just then we were rolling around on the ground fighting. She was pulling my hair and beating me in my chest. I was pulling her hair as well and I was pulling on her clothes. "Stop hitting me, you freak!"

"Stop calling me a freak!"

"No!"

"Then No!" We continued to roll around fighting, but then we stopped with me on top of her. She continued to beat my chest, but I just looked at her. When she looked into my eyes she slowly began to stop. We just stayed there looking at each other. Then the unthinkable happen. She kissed me! The Freak kissed me, …but the one thing that was really weird is that… I kissed her back. There we were passionately kissing each other. PASSIONATELY!!!! ME AND THE FREAK!!! I had to stop it. I pulled back from her and looked in her eyes again. Then I got up and ran off.

**Nesha's P.O.V.**

_Kyo and I were kissing? YES! MY DREAM CAME TRUE!!!,…but he ran off. Was he embarrassed or something?_ My fingers went up to my lips, feeling the touch of it. "We kissed. I kissed him, but…he kissed me back. Kyo really does like me!" A smile appeared on my face. Today was the best day of my life!

_**Good News for Nesha. She kissed Kyo and He kissed her back, but the bad new will soon come in the next chapter. **_

_**Ok I need you guys to a vote: Haru to go black, Salina to go black, or both in the next chapter. If you want just Haru, Just type Haru. If Salina, Salina. If Both, then type both. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a good review! Thanx!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Let's go on a Triple Date

**Chapter 4: Let's go on a Triple Date**

Recaps: "We kissed. I kissed him, but…he kissed me back. Kyo really does like me!" A smile appeared on my face. Today was the best day of my life!

Story:

**Kyo's P.O.V. **

_I can't believe I kissed that freak!!! Now I have to go home and wash my mouth out! _I was storming down the block when I ran into Haru. I really didn't want to speak with him because he had a smirking smile on his face. "I know you send her to me. Even when I ask you not to!" I didn't bother to look his way. I knew he was following me. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"So what happened?" That was all he said then I turn around to face him.

"What do you mean what happened?! The Freak kissed me!!! That's what happened!!!" I don't know why I was so mad. It just overwhelmed me with anger. _She had no right to do that! I did not give her permission to do that! _Without saying another word I walked away, but Haru kept following.

"So did you like it?" I stopped in my tracks, but I didn't turn around. "Did you like it?" He asked the same question again. _What the heck am I suppose to say?!! Yes I did like it because I kissed her back, but I don't like her?! If I say that, that will make me sound like a jerk!… _"Pathetic." He said when I didn't answer.

I saw him walk ahead of me. "Who are you to call me pathetic?! At least I don't solve my problems by turning black!"

"You right. I do solve my problems by turning black, but you…you're worst then me." I gasped not knowing him to say something like that. _Do I really do that?_ The rest of the way back to Shigure's house was pretty silent.

Once we got there I saw her again. "Kyo!" She ran my way trying to hug me, but I ran up the stairs before she could.

**Salina's P.O.V.**

"He looks happy to see you." I said to Nesha in my sarcastic voice.

"Shut up Salina!… I think there is someone that you will be happy to meet."

"And who is that?" I turn her way, but I didn't look at her. My eyes automatically went to the white and black haired Sohma. I walked toward Nesha grabbing tightly to her arm. "Nesha! It's Haru!" I shook her arm like crazy. My excitement was just too much.

"Salina let go of my arm! You're cutting off my circulation!" Nehsa tried to get her hand out of my grip, but I just held it tighter. "C'mon Salina! I can't feel my arm and I want to go see what is wrong with Kyo! Let go!" She pulled and pulled her arm, then soon she got out of my grip and I just stood there staring at Haru. "And he calls me a freak." I heard Nesha say as she walked up the stairs. I would've done something, but I was too busy staring at the hottest thing in the room.

I couldn't move. I want to, but my legs wouldn't carry me. "Hey." He said in a calm and collected voice. Soon he walked up to me to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you. What's you're name?"

I wanted to say 'You too. I'm Salina', but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Moo!" When I realize what I just did I felt so embarrassed. He began to laugh and soon his laughing got louder. I became more embarrassed and I ran up stairs and into the guest room which I was staying.

**Nesha's P.O.V.**

I walked into Kyo's room, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Kyo where are you?" No one answered. "Kyo where are you?" Again no one answered. I started looking all over in the room. I looked in the closet, I looked under the bed, under the covers, in the drawers, and under his school books, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Now where did that silly Kitty go?" I put my hands on my hips and turned my head side to side to look around some more. Then I saw that the window was opened. I walked over to the window and stuck my head out of it. I looked up. "Maybe he's on the roof." I said to myself. I crawled out the window, grabbed on to the roof's edge to make sure I didn't fall, and pulled myself up. Once I got on the roof I saw Kyo lying down. "There you are Kyo!" Once I said that I saw him quickly get up.

"How did you get up here?! Grr can't you see that I'm avoiding you!" He said with his teeth clinched.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" I went and sat next to him. "I thought you liked me." I felt a little sad knowing that Kyo was trying to avoid me.

"I don't like you! You're a freak to me!" He voice gotten angrier by the second. "Now why don't you just go home!"

A little tear ran down my face. _How can Kyo say such cruel things? _I felt so heart broken"Kyo, if you don't like me then why did you kiss me?" I asked him in a teary voice. He hesitated for a while. He didn't look at me anymore. He just stared at his own two feet. "Why?!" I asked again, but this time it had more anger in it.

"I don't know why! I just don't like you!" He said back in the same voice I had asked. _He kissed me, but he doesn't like me. _

"You don't know why." I stood to my feet and looked down at him. "You kissed me, but you don't like me. Hn. Jerk." After that I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet. "Don't you ever speak to me again, Kyo!!!" I yelled at him and then…I ran off.

**Salina's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I just went moo! I could've just say 'Hi nice to meet you too. My name is Salina, but no. I had to go 'moo' what the hell was I thinking?!"

"I thought it was cute." His voice startled me and I quickly turned around. "I see that you're just like you friend Nesha. I guessed it because you went 'moo' and a cow happens to be my Zodiac animal."

My heart was beating so hard that I had to hold my chest just to calm it down. "Umm what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well. I didn't quite get your name."

"Oh umm it's Salina." A blush came upon my face. I was talking to Haru! In the flesh!_ …, but I'm still wondering why the Sohma's doesn't transform whenever me and Nesha hug them and why did the author of this Happy-go-lucky love story chose us?_ I plopped on the bed just thinking. _What if we can help with the curse? Is that what the author is planning to do with us?_

"Are you ok?" Haru asked out of the blue. _Oh no I forgot he was in here._

"Sorry Haru. I guess I forgot that you were even in here." An anime sweat drop ran down the back of my neck. "Huh?" I notice it. "Cool! I just did an anime sweat drop! I wonder if I can do an anime fall." I threw myself back and fell. "Yes I can do it! Woohoo!" I started to dance like I was insane, but then I stopped once I heard Haru laughing. "Hey that's not funny. I thought you were a serious type of guy."

He couldn't respond to me right away because he was still laughing at me. Then he soon caught his breath. "I am a serious type person, but that was just too funny I had to laugh." Some how I could myself easing into the conversation. "So Salina, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Me? You want to know something about me? …Ok!" I was so happy that he wanted to know something about me! "Ok let's start with the basic. I'm Salina Kandice Lander. I'm an American girl. My best friend is Nesha Amanda Brooks. I like-"

"How did you and Nesha become friends?" Haru interrupting me by asking.

"Huh? Oh I met Nesha when I was in 7th grade and she was 8th. She recently moved to my town because her home in her old town was destroyed, and when we first introduced ourselves we became best friends in an instant. Inseparatable!" I said with a smile. I like the story how me and Nesha met and I was glad to share it with Haru.

"Well how can you tell when someone is you're best friend and someone is just a friend?"

"Well it's pretty simple. When it feels like you have been spending most of your time with that person and when it also feels like they have become part of your family then you can tell if that person is you best friend." I looked at Haru and I saw that he was staring at me. It kinda made me feel uncomfortable. "Umm why are you interested in me and Nesha?"

"I saw you clinging to her earlier, so I thought you might be real good friends." He said.

I smiled. "Yup! Nesha's like my big sisy!" I said in a happy and cheery voice.

"Big Sisy?" He asked. I guess he didn't understand.

"Nesha is a year older than me, which makes her 16 and me 15, and the is kinda perfect for us because Kyo is 16 and she likes Kyo. You're 15 and I like…" I had stopped myself before I could embarrass myself again. "Umm forget everything I just told you!"

"Hn. Ok." He started heading for the door. "I just forgot everything you told. I remember you telling me your name, but I forgot what it was. Oh well. Good-bye no name." Then he walked out the door.

"Nooooo!" I ran after him. Then I caught up with him. "I want you to remember."

He turned around and put one hand on my cheek. "Ok I promise I'll remember,…Salina." He said in a seductive voice. It made me want to melt.

I was in my happy mood, but then I saw something nasty walk through the door. "Nesha? What happened to you?" She was covered in mud and grass. Her hair was all messy and wet. And she smelled like she stepped in dog poop or worst…fell in it.

"Today is just not my day." She started. "Ok I was just walking down the street and everything was cool until I stepped in dog poop. I was so mad at that that I wanted an ice cream cone to make me feel better, which it did, but then some birds attacked me for my ice cream! When they came to attack me, I fell in some mud. I was covered in it! Then I finally decided to go home. So I'm walking home until somebody's sprinkler comes on and spray me from head to toe. I so mad at all the other stuff that I didn't even care anymore and here I am." That was a long story. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"Why did you go outside? Weren't in the room with Kyo?" Haru asked her. I looked at him as if he was about to die.

"I was, but he made me mad, so I left. Anything else you would like to add?"

"Yes…you look a mess."

"Up yours, cowboy!" I could fell the anger coming off Nesha. I was too afraid to say or do anything, but soon I saw her calm down.

"Salina can you do me really big favor for me?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to go to the back to get cleaned off because I don't want to mess up Shigure's house, so can you please bring me a towel and make sure no one sees me, please?" She gave me her begging look that I just couldn't say no to.

"Oh ok. Just hurry." She smiled and said thank you, then went to the back. I ran up stairs to the bathroom, got a towel and ran back down stairs. I ran to the back door, but before I could get to Nesha I was stopped by Shigure. "Hi Shigure! How have you been?"

He looked at me like I was a stranger, well of course, I was one to him. "Umm fine and who are you?"

"Oh yeah. You don't know my name. Well I'm Salina Lander. Nice to meet you Shigure Sohma!" I shook his hand.

"Yes you too. Umm weren't there two of you yesterday?" He asked. _He must be referring to Nesha._

"Oh yeah! That was my friend Nesha Brooks… Shoot! I forgot all about her. Sorry Shigure, but I have to go." I ran off to the back to hand Nesha the towel.

"It's about time! Where were you?!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry Nesha. Shigure came home and I wanted to introduce myself to him. I'm sorry"

"It's ok as long as you got here it's okay." Nesha wrapped the towel around her. "Hmm this doesn't look right. How can I go around in a towel?!" I saw her stare at my black belt. "Hey Salina can I borrow your belt for today, please?"

I kinda hesitated. "I don't know."

"C'mon Salina! I'm at the end of my thread. You can leave me looking like this." She gave me her sad puppy look.

"Fine if it will make you shut up." I took off my belt and handed to her.

"Thanks Salina! You're the best!"

"I know." She took the belt and put it around her waste making the towel look like a fitting dress. She also saw a yellow flower and picked it and put it in her curly wet hair.

How do I look?" She asked me.

She did random poses, so I could get little images. "You look ok now come inside." She walked inside with her slightly wet bare feet. As Nesha and I walked in the living room we saw Shigure pulling on Kyo's ear. "Shigure? What's going on?" I asked him.

"I heard that Kyo had made your little friend mad and he wants to apologize by taking her out to dinner."

"No I don't! Ouch! Let go!" Kyo yelled.

"But look Kyo. She's even gotten ready." Shigure teased.

"Ouch! I can't see!"

"Maybe if you open your eyes you might see how pretty she looks." Yuki said as he walked down the stairs. _Pretty? They think Nesha looks pretty in a towel, a belt, and a yellow flower in her wet hair? These guys need a life. _

I saw Kyo open his eyes. I might be the only one who saw, but I think Kyo had a sparkle in his eyes when he saw Nesha. "I do have my eyes open you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki and they went back and forth.

"I'm not really interested. Sorry." _Huh???_ I looked at Nesha and she had her arms folded.

"But Nesha. I had to drag Kyo down here just so he could ask to to dinner as his apology. "Shigure whined.

"Ok so. You said that Kyo was going to ask me and I want Kyo to ask me, but the only one who asked was you, Shigure. Until Kyo ask I don't want to go." After that she stormed upstairs in Kyo's room and slammed the door.

"Humph. Looks like she mad at you. What did you do?" Yuki asked _What did he do?_

"Shut up! It's none of you're damn business!" Kyo went back and forth again with Yuki. I walked in the middle of their verbal fight and faced Kyo.

"Kyo what did you do to Nesha? Nesha is never like this and I never thought she would be like this to you, Kyo. So what did you do?" I asked Kyo straight forward. My face was as serious as I could get.

He held his head down. "I kissed her." He finally said.

"That's it? Why is that so bad?" Yuki asked.

"No that's not it. That might be how it started. I know Nesha and she would not get mad at Kyo if he kissed her., so what happened after that?" I said wanting to know the rest.

"…I got mad and called her a freak. I made her think that I liked her, but instead of putting her down gently I just tossed her to the ground" My eyes widen to what Kyo just said.

"How could you do such a cruel thing Kyo?!" You are gonna march up those steps and apologize or you'll have to deal with the Second Evil Lord."

"But I don't wan-!"

"I said MARCH!" I pointed my finger in the direction of the stairs and my voice got evil. Kyo got his little kitty butty up those stairs. I turned and face Yuki. "I knew he could do it!" My voice changed back into my sweet kiddy one.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I knocked on my bedroom door and got her attention. "What do you want?!" She yelled.

"C'mon. Let's go." I said back.

"Go where? I don't think that's how you ask me!" _Grrrrr_ She was starting to make me mad, but I had to calm down or I might say something I was gonna regret.

"I want to know if you would like to go to dinner with me."

The room was silent for a while, but then the door slowly opened and she stuck her head out of it. "Do you really want to go to dinner with me?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice.

I sighed. "Yes, I would like to go to dinner with you." I said.

"Ok!" She grabbed my hand and ran down stairs.

As soon as we got down there I saw Torhu , Yuki, Salina, and Haru in the living room. "What are you guys doing?"

"Salina made us come with you guys, so you wouldn't feel 'uncomfortable'" Haru said.

"What?!"

"Don't worry Kyo. It will be fine so let go." Nesha said as we all walked side by side in a straight line.

"I'm so happy!" Shigure said out of the blue.

"But you Akito would not like this." Haru said to Nesha and Salina.

Nesha looked at Haru with a mad expression. "Well Akito can kiss our natural American ass!" They both said in union.

They both stormed off ahead of us. I could help myself, but what they said made stare at something I had no intention of staring at. "Kyo!!!" I heard Shigure say.

"I didn't do anything! I was just looking! Shut up Shigure!!!" I yell at him and I also stormed out the door.

_**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took soooooooooo long**_. _**My computer had a viruses and the internet was acting stupid. Again I hope you liked this chapter and in the next one Kyo and Nesha are going on a triple date with Yuki, Torhu, Salina, and Haru. So stay tuned next time for the next chapter of "Falling Into Something"**_

_**If I get enough reviews!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5 One, Two, Blackout

_**Thanx for wating. Here is the 5**__**th**__** chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5: One…Two…Blackout!

**Nesha's P.O.V.**

Tohru, Yuki, Salina, Haru, Kyo, and me walked down the street trying to find a restaurant that we all many enjoy. I was walking in the back of the group feeling a little uncomfortable. "Psst. Salina come here." I whispered to Salina.

She walked to the back where I was hugging myself. "What's wrong?" She whispered back.

"What's wrong? I'm going to a public wearing a dang towel, that's what's wrong!!" I whispered back making sure no one else heard me but the one next to me.

"Well say something if it bothers you." That was all she could come up with.

"I can't say anything now. They'll laugh at me."

"Well what do you want me to do?" _You could run down to a store and get me an outfit._

"Don't worry about it. I'll just take it off my mind." For the whole walk to the restaurant I got the idea of me in a towel as a dress off my mind

We walked to a restaurant that was just down the street. It was called "_Bravos"_ "I love Italian food! It's not my favorite, but I love it." We all walked in. The smell of bar B.Q. made my mouth water. I saw a waiter carrying a plate of pasta. I chased after it, but I was caught from behind. I turned to see Kyo holding me back.

"You idiot! You can't just follow other people's food. Order your own." He looked embarrassed. I think he was embarrassed to be seen with me, so a sad feeling took over me.

Salina saw my sad face and an anger face took over her. "Apologize now!" She said smacking Kyo over the head.

Kyo rubbed his head and turned to Salina. "Why the hell you hit me?!"

"Because you made Nesha sad. Now apologize!" She demanded.

"She was about to devour someone's food before they could even look at it!" Kyo argued back. I didn't like the way they were arguing.

"Stop you guys lets just enjoy our date, okay?" Right after I said that a hot blush took over Kyo's face.

"Date? Th-th-this isn't a date. This is just an apology dinner and nothing more."

"Come on Kyo. You know that Nesha likes you, so why not let her see this as a date, which it clearly is." Yuki said. I smile happily because everyone wanted to see me happy…or they're trying to secretly get Kyo to like me. Either way it works for me.

We all sat at a big table. Torhu and Yuki sat next to each other and so did Salina and Haru, but Kyo sat on the opposite end of the table from of me.

_Why doesn't Kyo like me? I try my best to get him to like me but somehow we can never connect. The only time we connected is when he kissed me. I didn't want that kiss to end._ I started day dreaming about the kiss me and Kyo shared. Slowly I could feel my face getting hot and everyone began to stare at me. "Nesha why are you blushing so hard?" Salina asked me staring at me even more.

**Salina's P.O.V**

We all looked at Nesha with strange looks. _Why the hell is she blushing so hard?_ I couldn't put my finger on it.

Soon every one just ignored her, but I was still curious. I studied her like a book. She didn't notice me looking at her 'cause she was too busy looking at something else. I smile appeared on her face. I studied her eyes and followed them to Kyo. Duh I should have known her to blush and smile over Kyo. Then I began to ignore her myself.

The waitor …well it was more of a waitress. The waitress came to take our drink order and then soon left to go get them. When she came back with them she handed each of us out our drinks. She was standing between me and Nesha handing us our drinks. Then she handed Kyo his drink. I guess the waitress was too lazy to walk around the table, so she just leaned over to hand it to him. But when she did me and Nesha had front row seat for the show she had poking out of her blouse. The waitress lift back up and smiled, then walked away.

Nesha and I eyeballed each other, and then got to find the manager. One of the waiters pointed to a guy in a dark blue suit. We both marched up to him. "Hey can we have a word with you?" Nesha asked the busy man.

"Umm sure. What is it ladies?"

"Is this Hooters? Because if it is I think you owe us some buffalo wings!" (1) She blurt out.

"Nesha?! I'm sorry sir. What she means is we need another waiter." I cut in. Who know what this crack dummy was going to say next.

"Ok. I get you another waiter." Manager said and soon left to find another wait for our table.

Me and Nesha got to the table and took our seats. "Where did you guys go?" Tohru asked but we didn't answer. We were to busy trying to get our picture show out our head.

We all looked at the menu with odd looks. "Doesn't know what they want?" Nesha asked. I guess she was trying to get ideas for what she can order.

"No." Everyone said.

"The only I know on the menu is the pasta." Haru said. Everyone looked at each other to see if anyone else was going to say something.

Then everyone came to a decision. "Pasta."

Soon male waiter came to take our food order. Everyone requested the same order. Then the waiter left to put in our order to the chef.

**In the Middle of Diner**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Everyone was enjoying their meal. Which happened to be the same thing. Pasta. Everyone was about haft way done except for Salina. She ate like a bird. "Salina can you speed your eating, so we don't have to wait on you." Haru suggested.

Salina looked at her date with an evil glare. "What are you tryin to say?"

Haru looked at Salina with a cocky look. "What I'm trying to say is that you eat like a bird." Salina's mouth drop to this. Nesha wanted to tell her the same thing, but she knew better.

"Oh I do. Well at least I take my time to chew my food. Cowboy." (And the fight begins!)

"Well let me teach you how to eat your food like me." Haru grabbed Salina's plate and stuffed her food in her face. Pasta ran down her face and into her lap. Everyone had a good chuckle at that.

Salina grabbed some pasta from her lap. "Thanks Haru, but don't let me eat it all." She grabbed the back of Haru's head and stuffed the hand full of pasta in his mouth. Haru began to gag on the stringy noodle. "How do you like me now!"

Yuki scooted over to Nesha to get answers. "Miss Nesha what is wrong with Miss Salina?"

"It's a long store, but to put it short. Salina wanted her personality to be just like Haru's." Nesha explain.

"So she went black?"

"Yep and I advise all of us to move from the table." Nesha got up and walked to another table. Yuki single the rest to do the same. Everyone went to stand next to Nesha. They all looked at the fight with concern, but Nesha just fold her arms, shook her head, and smiled.

Before they knew it, Haru had thrown both Salina and him on the table and it collapsed. Everyone in the restaurant looked toward the fight. Haru was on top of Salina stuffing food in her face. Salina grabbed a roll and bashed it on Haru's head. Soon the manager rushed over to their table…well used to be table. "What's going on here?!" The gang looked at the manager with fearful faces. Except for Nesha. "Look what you have done to me restaurant! I want all you of you out of here immediately!!!" He yelled. Everyone left quickly with out hesitation.

**Out side the restaurant.**

"Now look what you did!" Kyo yelled at the Haru. He would yell at Salina too, but after what he saw he knew better.

"Kyo look on the bright side." Nesha started.

"And what is that?!"

"We didn't have to pay and I can finally go home change out of the towel." Nesha didn't realize what she just said until after she said it and when everyone looked at her weird.

"Wait a minute. You went to a public restaurant in a towel?" Kyo asked and then he started to chuckle. "I feel so sorry for you." Kyo laughed little harder. Salina looked at Nesha expecting her to be mad, but when she looked at her Nesha was smiling.

_**That is the end of this chapter. I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up and I have no excuse but except for the fact I was being lazy. I know I told you that the scene of both Haru and Salina was going to be in the last chapter, but I thought it would be perfect to have the fight in the restaurant. **_

_**See you next time on "Falling Into Something"**_

_**That's if I get reviews. **_


	6. Chapter 6 School Time

_**I'm so happy that a lot of you love my story and I want to keep that way so please if you have any ideas about the story share them with me. I love to hear what my readers are thinking as they read my stories.**_

**Recaps:**

_"We didn't have to pay and I can finally go home change out of the towel." Nesha didn't realize what she just said until after she said it and when everyone looked at her weird._

_"Wait a minute. You went to a public restaurant in a towel?" Kyo asked and then he started to chuckle. "I feel so sorry for you." Kyo laughed little harder. Salina looked at Nesha expecting her to be mad, but when she looked at her Nesha was smiling._

_**Now back to the story shall we.**_

**Chapter 6: School Time**

Salina was the first in the house to wake up. With nothing to do she decided to walk around. "What is there for me to do? Everyone is still asleep." Salina walked into the living room, attempting to walk out the front door, but had stopped herself to notice that Kyo was still asleep on the sofa. She was just about to leave the house completely, but then she had an idea pop in her head. She walked over to Kyo and kneeled next to him. She pulled some lent out of her pocket. She twisted them together and concentrated on Kyo's face. She closed one eye to get a better aim. Then, soon, she slowly stuck the lent in his ear. Kyo swatted his hand back and forth, waking up. He stared at Salina with much dislike in his eyes. "Good Morning, Kyo!" Salina said as cheery as possible. She could feel the vibes between them. Not good ones.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked, half asleep/half annoyed.

"Well, I woke up early, with nothing to do. I was tempted to leave and go somewhere (Walk around maybe). But seeing you sleeping on the sofa was much more tempting. I couldn't help myself."

Kyo rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ummm..." Salina looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "...it's 8:37a.m."

"What? Aw hell we're late!"

"Late? Late for what?" Salina asked. Obviously she had no clue what he was talking about.

"For school!" Kyo yelled. Unfortunately he woke up Nasha.

Nasha stormed down the stairs half sleepy. "Who the hell just woke me up?" She glared at Kyo and Salina since they were the only two down stairs.

They both looked at each other. Fear was in their eyes. They pointed at one another, putting the blame on the other person.

Nasha glared harder. Looking pissed every time she looked at them.

"Look Nasha don't do anything stupid ok." Kyo said trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

Nasha pounced on Kyo before he had the chance to run away.

**Nasha's POV**

I was having a lovely dream about me and Kyo living together. Loving each other's company until I hear loud yelling "I'm Late!" I hate when I'm waken from my sleep.

"Kyo's late for school" Salina told me.

Kyo ran around the house trying to find his school uniform. We both watched as he went from room to room.

"It seems that Kyo overslept again." Shigure said. It seems that he always pop out in random place but no one really pay any mind. "You two are going to school as well." Shigure said to me and Salina.

"What?" Kyo, Salina, and I yelled. "School? I'm not going to school! No way! I. Hate. School!" _I__can__'__t__believe__this!__I__get__away__from__school,__come__to__this__wonderful__place__that__shouldn__'__t__exist,__and__now__they__'__re__making__me__go__to__school!__This__is__a__bunch__of__Bullshit!_

**Salina's POV**

Nasha was getting upset that we had to go to school with the guys and Torhu, but to me it wasn't a big deal. To be honest, I think it would be cool to go to school with them. I mean, this place is a dream come true and I get to spend more time with Haru! I don't know why she's so upset about this at all.

Nasha finally stopped protesting about going to school. Well after we finally got there at least.

Nasha and I were in the office getting our schedules. I was excited to be here. _Who__would__have__guessed__that__I__would__be__going__to__the__same__school__as__Haru__Sohma!_ I felt like a fan girl which was weird because I don't normally act this way.

Nasha on the other hand walked around half asleep all day. "What is wrong with you? How can you not be psyched about being here!"

"I'm just so sleepy. I never expected us to be going to school." She hunched her back and walked in a sloppy way. "Why couldn't we just stay home with Shigure?" Hearing Nasha complain was really starting to get on my nerves. But hey what can I say. That's just her personality.

Nasha and I refused to wear those horrible mini skirts they called a uniforms. _What__kind__of__school__is__this__that__allows__girls__to__walk__around__with__half__their__ass__hanging__out?__That__'__s__Sick!_Nasha and I wore the boys uniform, but obviously we wore them different from each other. I wore mine with the uniform white tie. I loved how the tie felt so silky between my fingers. But Nasha on the other hand, she wore hers without the tie and it was buttoned far enough so that it can show some cleavage. She says it gives her mystery. Whatever that is.

"OK maybe we should see if we have any classes together." Nasha said. I simply nodded. We both pulled out our schedule and took a look at it.

"We have fourth and eighth period together." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Hey why are you sounding like that?"

"Because we don't have as many classes together as I thought we would." I explained. I was pretty upset that me and Nasha only had two out of eight classes together, but than it made me wonder if I had any classes with the others.

**Lunch****Time!**

This was me and Nasha's favorite period. Food Time! And so far I found out that I have English with Yuki, Math and Science with Haru, P.E. with everyone and then Japanese with Yuki.

Me and Nasha ran up to the food line to retrieve the deliciousness that will soon be devoured in our mouths. "Man I'm so hungry!" Nasha practically yelled across the cafeteria.

"Will you keep your voice down? I don't want you embarrassing me!" Kyo knocked Nasha across the head and soon they went at it. I just sighed and walked off. I grabbed my tray of food and searched for a good table to sit at.

"May I carry that for you?" Someone asked me.

I looked up and saw Haru standing in front of me. My heart skipped a beat. _Did__he__just__offer__to__carry__my__tray?_ "I'm surprised that you're even talking to me after what happened on our _date__"_

He looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what had come over me. I really shouldn't have turned black on you like that."

"Apologizing isn't going to get you anywhere with me." I said stubbornly.

His face was turning slightly red. "Look, I said I was sorry what more do you what from me!"

"Nothing." I said with the sweetest smile on my face and then walked off to the table where I saw Torhu was waving me down.

**Nasha****'****s****POV**

The orange top had smacked me across my head all because I was yelling across the room. "You are so embarrassing!" He yelled at me.

"Why the hell am I embarrassing?" I yelled back.

"Because you are yelling about food!"

"So what! Big deal! Its been a long day and I could use a little food right about now so if I want to yell about food then damn it let me yell about it!"

"Oh my god you are annoying!" He continued to argue with me. _Why__even__bother__Kyo?_ "I wish you would just go back to where you came from!"

"Oh! Oh really now! You weren't saying that when you kissed me!" It seemed at that moment that the whole room became quiet and everyone was staring at us if they already weren't. _oops_

Kyo didn't say anything else. He just stared at me. Not in a really pissed way like expected him to, but with an emotionless face. That's when I knew I had messed up. "Wow. I didn't think you were going to go there."

"Look Kyo I'm so sorr-"

"Save it. I'm over it anyway. It was just one stupid kiss. Who haven't had one of those already?" He then turned around and walked away. _Just__one__stupid__kiss?__It__wasn__'__t__stupid__to__me._ I really felt like an ass standing there. I looked at where Kyo was walking to. He was headed toward the others and Torhu waved at me to join them. But instead of doing that I turned away and headed outside to get some sun.

_I__'__m__such__an__ass__hole!_I couldn't believe that I just embarrassed Kyo like that in the front of the entire school. _He__must__hate__me__…_

**No one's POV**

Kyo walked over to the others and sat down. Everyone stared at the oranged haired boy. "What just happened?" Salina asked Kyo, but instead of answering her he turned his head and stared off into space. "Kyo I asked you a question!" Salina reached over the table and pulled at Kyo's cheeks. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not in the mood ok!" Kyo yelled. Salina quickly sat back down in her seat not knowing what to say back or if she wanted to say anything at all. "Just leave me alone!" Kyo got up and stormed out of the lunch room. Everyone that was staring at them had returned to their own food and conversations thinking that it was just a 'Kyo' thing and he would get over it sooner or later.

"What was that all about?" Haru asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but it isn't Kyo's fault this time." Salina stated. 'It's Nasha's." Salina got up from her lunch and walked outside to find her friend.

Nasha was leaning against a tree with her hair over her eyes hiding the sad look on her face. Salina marched up to her.

"Nasha what happened?" She asked her friend.

Nasha was silent not wanting to say anything.

"Look, you really hurt his feelings. I never seen Kyo this pissed before and I have all of their manga's. You should talk to him."

"I can't talk to him. He probably hates my guts right now." Nasha finally said.

"Yeah you're right."

"You're not helping."

"Well what do you want me to do? Lie to you and tell that everything is ok? Honey you have to face the fact that everything is not going to be ok." Salina reassured her friend.

"Who are you? My mother?" Nasha sarcastically asked.

"For today I am. Now get off you butt and talk to him." Salina grabbed Nasha by her arm and brought her to her feet. She helped dust her friend off and pushed her in the right direction.

_**Thank you for reading you guys! Ok ok ok I know you all want to kick my ass for not updating in a while but please don't take it out on the story. I have some free time now so I'll try a little harder to update.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets of a Dark Past

**Thank you everyone that has been reading my stories. Sorry I haven't been updating much, but I am doing my best. So here is the next chapter. (Song request: )**

**Chapter 7: Secrets of a Dark Past**

**Recaps:**

"Well what do you want me to do? Lie to you and tell that everything is ok? Honey you have to face the fact that everything is not going to be ok." Salina reassured her friend.

"Who are you? My mother?" Nesha sarcastically asked.

"For today I am. Now get off your butt and talk to him." Salina grabbed Nesha by her arm and brought her to her feet. She helped dust her friend off and pushed her in the right direction.

**Now on with the story**

**Nesha's POV**

I walked down the halls in search for me favorite orange head Sohma to apologize to him about what happened in the lunch room. I looked into individual classrooms to see if he could be hiding there, but it was clear to me that I didn't know exactly where to begin to look for him.

I continued my search, looking from classroom to class room, and feeling like a royal ass for embarrassing Kyo like that. _Why did I have to say that? _ I said, mentally kicking myself. I stopped looking for Kyo and just walk down a hall that was filled with lockers to sulk. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of the black school uniform pants I was wearing. _I wish I could rewind the whole thing. I wish we never had that fight!_

**BUMP!**

I was lost in thought that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell to the floor hard. Even thought_ I_ was the one who wasn't paying attention, I wanted to yell at the idiot to watch where _they_ were going until I realized who it was. "Hey sorry about that." It was Arisa. "You should really look where you're going." She said as she held out her hand to help me up.

I brushed myself off and stared at her in awe. "I feel some strange electric currents from her." I odd girl with long black hair spoke. Her hair was in a long black braid that hung over the side on her shoulder. _Hana!_ "Yes I feel very strange electric currents. Almost the same as the prince and his orange hair cousin."

"Hey you're new here huh?" Arisa asked, I nod my head in excitement from the fact that I finally get to meet these two. _Wait till Salina hear about this! _ "Are you allowed to wear that?"

"Huh?" was the first words I spoke to them.

"You're wearing the guys' uniform. I think it's pretty bad ass." Arisa complimented me. I was awe struck. _Arisa just said that I was bad ass! _"I just can't believe that Takei Makoto didn't chop your head off for wearing that."

"Who?" I the name Arisa mention sounded so familiar, but the face escapes me.

Salina came running over to me, a little out of breath. "Did you find him yet?" She asked me. _Shot! I forgot all about Kyo! _

"Whoa! There's two of them!" I heard Arisa outburst, noticing that Salina is wearing a boy's uniform as well.

Salina looked away from me and to the two most awesomest people at this school! "Holly crap! It's you guys!" Salina also stared at them with awe struck eyes

"Whoa! What do you mean by that?" Arisa asked now looking toward Hana with a strange look in her eyes. "Do you guys know us from somewhere?" She asked Salina and I. _Way to go Salina! You blew our cover! _

Salina and I looked towards one another to try and correct the damage she had done. I couldn't think of a thing to tell them. Everything I could have thought of was some bogus lie that could have easily had a counterattack. "What is taking you guys so long?" I heard Yuki's voice from down the hall running in our direction. _Yes our savor! _ He stopped once he reached us, noticing Arisa and Hana here with us.

"Yo prince." Arisa called to Yuki. "You know these two?"

"Yes. They are staying with me and my cousins for a while." Yuki answered. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Oh, cool. Well, we have to get going. See you guys later, ok!" Arisa and Hana walked passed us toward the lunch room to get some food before our next class which was about to start in a few minutes.

"What was going on?" Yuki asked Salina and I.

I pointed my thumb in Salina's direction. "Well Salina here almost blew our cover."

"I didn't know we had a cover to blow!" She protested.

"Well that doesn't matter now. As long as your secret is still safe, we have nothing to worry about." Yuki informed us.

He began guiding us back to the lunch room, but what it said left me wondering. "I'm a little confused." Some things were unclear to me. "Why _does _it matter whether or not others find out about us?" I asked.

Yuki couldn't seem to answer me. "Well, class should be starting soon. I'll see you girls later." Before I could get another word out, he was gone.

"You sly rat!" I yelled after him.

**Kyo's POV**

I sat on the roof top of the school to soak in my sorrow. My face was still red from embarrassment. The sun beamed on me and I was surrounded by what it seemed like hundreds of cats. Normally I should be pretty pissed off about what happened in the lunch room, but surprisingly I wasn't. There was no sign of anger within me. Just embarrassment. And all I could think about was the day that Nesha and I kissed. Her soft lips were like kissing a flower pedal. So beautiful.

I shut my eyes tightly and threw my hands and grabbed my head. _Grrr! Get out of my head!_ I didn't want to think of her…not in that way, but no matter how hard I tried, my thoughts always seemed to find its way back to her. I could feel my heart pound in my chest. _This isn't good. I can't start liking her. I can never fall in love. Not with her. Not with anyone. I just can't._

**After School**

All of us walk back home together. Yuki walked in the middle of Tohru and Salina. Nesha walked next to me. "I had so much fun with you guys at school!" Nesha shouted. "I love going to school with you guys."

"See Nesha! School isn't that bad." Salina told her friend.

Nesha then wrapped her arms around mine hugging it tightly. "That's because I had my kitty poo Kyo there with me!"

_Ah what? _"Don't call me that!" I started pushing her off my arm but she wasn't moving. "Get off me!"

"No! I'm not letting go!" She was holding on for dear life. "This is my way of apologizing!"

I continued to pull her off my arm but she wasn't moving. I looked to the other for some assistance. "Can someone help me get her off?" I asked.

"Nope Kyo you're on your own!" Salina told me. She stuck out her tongue and giggled. _How cruel!_

I had to walk all the way home with Nesha on my arm like a lost puppy. When we finally made it home she still didn't let go. "We're home now! Nesha, please let my arm go!" I asked pushing her off again. This time she let go with ease. "Yes! I'm free!" I throw my arms in the air with triumph in my voice.

"Kyo?" Someone called my name. My whole body cringed at the sound of her voice. _Oh crap! _"Kyo!" Tears started to fill her eyes. "Where have you all this time? You have been ignoring me. Oh Kyo! I missed you so MUUUUCCCCCH!" She tackled me and started beating me up like I was a punching bag. She grabbed me and tossed me through the wall, breaking it down. She ran full speed towards me and grabbed me by my legs and swung me around in a circle. "I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" She then slammed me down to the ground. My face was swollen from the beating. When she was finished with me I just laid on the floor with bruises and in pain. "Oh no! Kyo my love! Who did this to you?" _You did! _

**Salina's POV**

When we finally got home there was a girl sitting at the dining table. I knew exactly who she was and I knew exactly what was coming.

…..

Once Kyo's beating was over we all gathered around at the table and talked. The girl was apologizing to everyone with her hand up to her mouth to hide her shame. "I'm sorry. It's just that Kyo has been ignoring me and I got a little worried." _A little? _"All of my feelings just came out at once." I never realized how crazy Kagura could be. Reading about it in the manga is totally different than seeing the real thing.

"It's ok Kagura." Shigure reassured her. "We know you didn't mean it."

"How can you forgive her after what she did to me?" Kyo was enraged toward Shigure.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have a feeling you deserved it in some way." Shigure responded to Kyo's tantrum.

Yuki snickered at Shigure's response. "What so funny, you damn rat?"

"It's just that what Shigure said is true." Yuki stopped laughing and became serious. "You do tend to make others irritated with you."

"What did you just say? Come and say that to my face!" Kyo made a fist and stood his ground. "Come on you damn rat! Let's go right now!"

Yuki just ignored Kyo's outburst. "I'm sorry that you girls have to see this mangy cat act this way." Yuki said directly towards me and Nesha, not really to Kagura since she was used to it.

"Don't talk down about me!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not talking down about you. I'm just apologizing for your behavior." Yuki stated.

"I can apologize for myself! I don't need you to do it for me!"

Nesha, who was sitting next to Kyo pulled him back down in his seat "Come down Kyo. Now is not the time to get revenge on Yuki right now. Another time." Nesha calmed Kyo down, which was a surprise to see that it actually worked, but what was more surprising was to see Kyo obey to Nesha.

"Oh I never notice you two before." Kagura acknowledged Nesha and I. "Are you friends of Tohru's?"

Nesha and I looked at one another and answered in unison. "Yeah…sorta."

It wasn't until then that Kagura notice Nesha next to Kyo so closely. "Oh. Are you Kyo's girlfriend?" Kagura asked Nesha.

"Yes!" "No!" Nesha and Kyo said at the same time. "Don't tell her you're my girlfriend!" Kyo yelled at Nesha.

"Well, I will be soon!" Nesha yelled back.

"No you won't! Now stop saying that!" Kyo argued.

Kagura seemed confused. "Well if you are or aren't Kyo's girlfriend I should let you know that me and Kyo are engaged! I will never stop loving Kyo!" Kagura said with determination in her eyes. I knew that this was to become the battle for Kyo's love.

Kyo face turned red with embarrassment and rage. He didn't know how to handle all of this attention he was getting. He just stood up to walk away but Nesha grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit back down in his seat again. "I know that you and Kyo are so called 'engaged' but I don't care because in the end he will love _me_." Nesha directed her answer toward Kagura. Kagura face was in pain/anger/shock. Yuki and Tohru were quiet for the most part. They just looked concern mostly.

"Um Kagura I think it would be best for you to be leaving now." Shigure suggested.

Kagura didn't seem too thrilled with the idea but knew she shouldn't fight it…at least not today. "Ok Shigure. But is it ok if I come back tomorrow? I just don't want to go another day without seeing my beloved Kyo." Kagura asked. I saw out the corner of my eyes that Nesha was silently mocking her with a disgusted look on her face. It made me giggle.

"Sure Kagura. You can come as often as you want." Shigure replied.

Kagura face glow up like a firework show on the fourth of July. "Yay! Ok! Good-Bye Everyone!" Kagura said her farewells and soon left.

Kyo was now quiet. "What has gotten into you, Kyo? Normally you would have protested about Kagura coming over _every day_ just to come _see_ you." I asked him.

"What would be the point. She's just going to do it anyway whether I want her to or not." Kyo replied. "Just like _this_ one over here." He point to Nesha, who was groping his arm.

"Kyo is mine and forever will be." Nesha said, looking as if she will never let him go.

Kyo face turned red again. "Will you cut it out!" Kyo yelled as he tried to pull Nesha off his arm. She was just hanging on for dear life. Kyo then grabbed the nearest animate object and hit Nesha over the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Nesha asked while rubbing the top of her head. "That really hurt!" Nesha yanked the object out of Kyo's hand, which was the TV remote, and attempt to hit Kyo over the head but failed. He dodged her blow and grabbed the remote from her hand and hit her again over the head. "Ow! Kyo! Cut it out!" Nesha tackled Kyo at this point. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure seemed a little uncomfortable watching the two wrestle, so they got up and went on with their own business.

I was tired of watching the two act like idiots as well, so I joined Yuki and Tohru in the kitchen. "Man I'm starving!" I stretch out my arms and yawned. "What do we have to eat?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh! Well, I could make something." Tohru offered. _I freaking love Tohru! _

I sat at the kitchen table. "Sweet! What can you cook?" I asked her.

She pondered for a second and then said, "I can make Yakisoba.", with a cheesy smile that she always do.

My face twisted up in with a confused disgusted look. "What the hell is that?"

"Yakisoba are fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat, and ginger." Yuki explained to me.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Yuki, you're such a know it all!" I said as I lay my head on the table feeling a little overwhelmed from all of this Japanese/Chinese culture. Sometimes I just miss eating a regular greasy, fattening hamburger from McDonalds. "Oh Mickey- D's, how I miss you." I mumbled to myself. I sighed knowing I had no other options on what to eat. "Ok. I'll try this so call Yakidoodle stuff."

"I will kick your ass Kyo!" We all heard Nesha yelling in the living room and Kyo laughing. _Will those two just quit it? _

Kyo's laughter just got louder. "You're not so scary! Hahaha! Some 'Evil Lord' you are!" Kyo continued to mock her and I knew he was in for it.

But I wasn't expecting to hear Nesha's comeback. "I will cut off your balls and make you EAT IT!" It was followed by the sound of glass breaking and banging against the walls.

Yuki, Tohru, and I ran into the living room to see what the two idiots were doing. Once we got there we found Nesha on top Kyo with a broken glass in her hand holding it against Kyo's neck. Her eyes were red with rage. Her breath sounded shallow and I knew that Kyo had pushed her too far. "Nesha stop this!" I yelled to her. But as normal it was no use. The Nesha we all knew was gone and the 'Evil Lord' had revealed itself.

I ran over to them. Kyo looked terrified from the turn of events. "Get her off me." Kyo said but it was nothing more than a whisper. She was press the glass harder against him and a little blood dripped down his neck.

"Oh my god! Someone stop her!" Tohru said sounding upset. Yuki ran over to where we were to push Nesha off of Kyo but I stopped him.

"If you want to live I suggest you don't do that." I informed him.

"I can't just stand by and watch this happen! We have to stop her!" Yuki shouted.

"The only person who can help Kyo is Kyo himself with two very simple words." I told Yuki to make him understand that no matter what he does it won't help. It would only endanger himself too. I turn back to Kyo, who's on the floor still bleeding from the neck. "Kyo." I called to him to get his attention. "All you have to do is say 'I'm sorry' and this will all go away."

He gave me a slight nod of his head and did as I said. "*Cough Cough* Nesha, I'm sorry." At that moment Nesha eyes turned back to her normal dark brown ones. She shook her head and dropped the broken glass. Kyo took this time to push her off him and he moved as far away from her as possible. "You crazy bitch!" Kyo yelled at her while holding his bloody neck.

I placed Nesha in my arms and held her there. "Don't yell at her. She didn't mean it." I said. She was shaking with terror.

"Salina…I…I did it again didn't I?" Nesha said with a blank stare in her eyes.

"Shhh. It's ok I know you didn't mean to." I tried to sooth her.

The others seemed confused about what happen and Tohru was still crying. "Do you mind explaining to us what is going on?" Yuki asked me. I never told Nesha's secret to anyone. Not even to our parents._ What should I do? Should I tell them? _I looked to Kyo who was still shaken up from what just happened. That's when I realized that I owe them at least an explanation.

I motion everyone to have a seat so that I can prepare myself to tell this story. "It all started when I was 12 and Nesha was 13." I could feel my throat tightening up from the horrible image of what happened 3 years ago. "If you guys didn't know, Nesha is very over protective of me. And at that time I was being bullied by a guy named Ronald who was in her class." Nesha shuttered from the sound of his name. "Shhh it's ok" I sooth her to calm down.

Kyo seemed to have calmed down as well from the previous incident. "So what happened with this guy? Did she flip out on him as well?" He asked.

"He died." I said bluntly.

Everyone looked shocked from what I said. "You mean…she…she killed him?" Yuki asked this time.

"She didn't mean to!" I shouted with tears running down my face as the thought of the blood flashed in my head. "This guy was horrible to me! Every day he would shove me in my locker and steal my lunch money."

"That's not enough to kill a person!" Kyo cut me off. "She should be in jail!"

Tohru was still crying, shaking her head. "How could she do such a thing?"

"That wasn't why she did it!" I yelled. "It wasn't just the typical bullying."

"Than what was it?" Kyo asked.

I took a big gulp and began to tell our story. "It happened 3 years ago. Ronald was just doing the basic bullying, stealing my lunch money, jamming me in my locker, pulling on my pigtails, stuff like that. Nesha was trying her best to comfort me. Telling me to just ignore it and it'll go away. You know, as a typical best friend would say. But the day that boy turned 13 his friends introduced him the so called 'amazing world of internet porn'." I explained. "And he wanted to make one of his own. He chose me because of my blond hair and all the girls in the videos were blonds." More tears ran down my cheek. "He dragged me into the gym's equipment closet. There was camera and lite candles were everywhere. He told that we were going to make a video. At first I was ignorant of the idea until he told me to take off my clothes. I didn't want to do that and told him no, but he didn't accept that. He approached me and started taking off my clothes for me. I knew I was too weak to fight him off but that didn't stop me. I had to try, but just as predicted he over powered me and threw me to the floor. He climbed on top of me so I couldn't get up and took off my shirt revealing my bra." I could see the sympathy in the others eyes as I told my story. I then continued. "He started kissing on my neck while placing his hand my breast. I screamed for help but the next gym class started already and was making too much noise to even hear me. So there I was, helpless. No one was coming to my rescue. He was began removing my skirt and underwear to insert himself inside of me. I thought 'This is it. I'm going to lose my virginity to this loser!' But before anything that could have scar me for life happened, someone came in. Luck for me it was Nesha's turn to put away the gym equipment." I pause for a moment. I could feel my breath escaping me, but I had to continue. "I will never forget the rage in her eyes when she saw him on top me and the tears in my eyes. But that wasn't that made her snap. Sure, she very upset, but it wasn't until she saw the camera and I could tell that the thought of this ending up on the internet where the whole world could see was playing in her mind. My life would have been ruined if that video would have gotten out and she knew that. The next I knew everything happened so fast. She grabbed to camera and pushed him off me. I took that time to grab the closest thing to cover myself up with and when I looked back, Nesha was on top of him…smashing the camera against his head yelling horrible things. Blood spattered everywhere, but that didn't stop her. She kept yelling, 'Apologize! Apologize!', but I knew he wouldn't….because he was dead. And yet she still kept beating him and yelling at him until I got the courage to stop her myself. I struggled to pull her off him, but once I did her red angry eyes were gone and replaced with terrified dark brown ones. She didn't know what happened and was shaking from the sight of it. She made this boy's face look like blood mashed potatos. I didn't know what to do except tried my best to get rid of the evidence; the camera and all signs that me and Nesha was even there. But wasn't long before someone found out about him. No one knew who killed him, but word got around that there a killer on the loose at our school and our parents didn't want us there anymore. So, we more together in a different town to have a fresh start. I never told our parents what really happened….and that's our secret." I finished my story.

Nesha was still shaking in my arms. I looked toward the others for their reaction and was scared of what I might see. "So she killed a boy for almost raping you." Yuki asked.

"As crazy as this may sound. I honestly…don't blame her." Tohru added. "I mean I would never do such a thing, but it's clear to me that she did do it out of love." What Tohru said made me smile. I couldn't help myself for thanking her for understanding.

"Yes…I guess she's right. That is a very scary situation you were in. I honestly do not know how I would have reacted myself." Yuki said.

"Thank you, for understanding." I told them. I looked down at Nesha with a smile. "She's my best friend and could have never hate her for what she did. I'm in her debt."

"She'd be my best friend too if she killed someone for me." Kyo stated I guess trying to lighten the mood. "And…I don't blame her either." Kyo turned to the others and stated, "So, we're all clear that if we want live, don't piss this girl off." Yuki and Tohru lightly laughed.

I couldn't help myself but laugh too and it made me happy that this incident didn't break up our friendship.

"Well we all should be getting to bed now." Yuki said acknowledging how late it has gotten. He and Torhu got up and walk to their rooms. "Good night." He called backed.

"I'll take Nesha to bed." Kyo offered. "You should try and get some sleep too." he said to me. I just simply nodded my head as he took Nesha out of my arms. I was going to apologize to him for Nesha's behavior but he stopped me. "I know what you're going to say and honestly I had a long day. From being totally embarrassed at school, getting my ass handed to me by Kagura, and surviving death by saying I'm sorry. Right now I just want some sleep as well and put this whole day behind me." I had nothing to say to that and headed towards my room for a good night rest.

**Kyo's POV**

I carried Nesha to my bedroom where she sleeps and rest her in the bed. I brushed some of her hair out of her face. _I must be crazy for falling in love with a social path. _I thought to myself. And the thought dawned on me that she was no different than I am._ I guess everyone has a monster inside of them. _With that thought made me love her a little bit more. But I still was terrified of her.

I began to go back down stairs to the couch where I sleep, but I felt something tug on the back of my shirt. "Please don't go Kyo." Her soft sleepy voice asked me. I turned to her and tried to sooth her to go back to sleep, but it didn't help. She was half a sleep with her eyes closed. "Stay with me please."

"I can't." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked. I didn't say anything but she still knew the reason why I didn't want to stay. "I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to. Please stay the night with me." It made me feel a little guilty. _Just one night Kyo. You can survive one night._ I mentally prepared myself. I gave in and finally climbed in the bed next to her. A soft smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Kyo." She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. _Yep I am officially insane for doing this. _"I love you Kyo." She whispered to me.

After a few minutes she finally fell asleep. I stared at her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even thought she was mentally insane. Her face looked so peaceful and it made it hard to even image that she could possible do such a horrible thing that Salina described to us. I found myself feeling blown away by her beauty and that's when I knew that I didn't care about her past. I wanted to keep her in my arms like this forever. I continued to stare at her sleeping face and said. "I love you too." I then lend in and kissed her soft delicate lips. "Good night Nesha." I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Yeah yeah. I know. It's a crazy story! But I felt like this story was just another boring school life story with love tied into it. Not an interesting read, so I added a dark past which will benefit for later chapters when Akito comes into the story. **

**But now I have a quick question for all on my fans/readers. I have a thought (that will also benefit in later chapters) to put Nesha and Salina in a band (Yes I said band) with Nesha as the lead singer and Salina as the lead guitarist (she will also sing as well). What do you think of the idea? Leave a review letting me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks again for reading and stay tune for the next chapter of Falling Into Something. Byez!**


End file.
